


Queens Rise

by YOLO1882



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: A mix of everything from angst to fluff, Can't believe I have to do everything myself for this ship!, Drabbles, F/F, Gen, Green Queens, Jury is still out on smut, Morally Gray Lesbian Space Wives, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOLO1882/pseuds/YOLO1882
Summary: A series of Aneela/Delle Gayah drabbles written by me because SOMEBODY has to give this god tier ship the love and attention it deserves.





	1. They Will Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Green Queens has officially ascended into OTP status if I'm writing fanfiction for them. This is my very first fanfic for Killjoys, so I'm still rather iffy on these characters and their respective voices. Hopefully I didn't butcher them too badly, and you can enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always most appreciated!
> 
> I didn't use a beta reader and I tried my best to edit this, but feel free to tell me if you notice anything wrong.
> 
> Also, I would like to especially thank @mysteryofmrselfdestruct on Tumblr who had to put up with my loud, obsessive fangirl screeching about Green Queens all the time! You 're a true friend who inspired me to write this!

Aneela has been trapped as a prisoner for most of her life.

The first prison had been in her head, where she was controlled by the tyrannical and invasive Lady.Then it was her own father who had put her inside the Cube to spend her days alone; As his daughter, that was the one that hurt her the deepest. She eventually broke out and flew away with the Hullen armada, yet another cage dubiously disguised as a palace.

They took away everything from her. They broke her down until she was nothing but a hollow shell of herself. They used her like an expendable pawn to fulfill their treacherous agenda.

Kendry’s love has set her free and for once, she finally have the power to fight back against those who underestimated her.

_We are queens, Aneela, and queens rise._

As if on cue, Aneela then felt a familiar female arm wounding itself around her waist.

“I had a feeling that I would find you in here,”drawled Kendry’s sultry voice, followed by a lazy kiss on Aneela’s shoulder. “Couldn’t sleep tonight, darling?”

Insomnia is apparently a commonly occurring side-effect of immortality, something that Aneela has grown accustomed to throughout the years. It didn’t bother her that much because it meant she had more time to focus on important things. Like the strategic map of the Quad virtually displayed in front of her.

“How can I possibly sleep when we are so close to having victory in our grasps?” Aneela turned her head sideways to face her Qreshi lover. “I was just remembering what you told me, about us being queens who rise.”

Kendry raised an intrigued eyebrow.“Oh, and what about it?”

“It....no, _you_ really inspired me, Kendry. We are indeed queens,”spoke Aneela reverently while looking into those beautiful large brown eyes. Her blazing gaze returned to the Quad, and she proclaimed, “And soon, they all will know who we are.”

Kendry smiled then, wholly captivated by Aneela’s strength and passion.

“Yes, darling, they will know.”

Kendry gave her the key to unlock her full potential and she is not letting it go to waste. Aneela is forever done with being everyone’s prisoner. Now unleashed, she is one hell of a vengeful force to be reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if this wasn't clear enough, this is supposed to be set between 3x8 and 3x9 after Aneela found Kendry pregnant.


	2. Only To Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up in the middle of the night to write this thing instead of sleeping. So you all better appreciate it, or else!
> 
> Again, please let me know if you see any mistakes or errors while reading.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!

Aneela did not belong to herself.

She did not for such a long time, that she couldn’t remember what it was like before then. She belongs to the Lady, the Hullen, and the Black Root, who all claimed her as their possession. They are the masters of her fate, no matter how hard she fought and resisted. 

Delle Seyah Kendry belonged to nobody but herself.

She was accustomed to giving orders, rather than taking them from others. Personal independence was a virtue that she intend to guard rigorously. Her loyalty lies solely with Land Kendry and Qresh, everyone else can just burn. 

They watched the RAC explode in flames.

Their eyes became locked in a heated gaze. 

A fateful moment, a single kiss, was all it took to transform both of their perspectives. For Aneela, she had regained something she lost while also giving away something else. For Delle Seyah, she felt a part of herself being stolen into the kiss, but she didn’t want it to stop.

The kissing continued in Aneela’s room until clothes were off, and they fell into bed together. Passion and desire consumed them in a separate paradise of their own creation. Aneela was alive in ways that she had forgotten, effectively cutting loose her strings as she ravished Kendry. Delle Seyah, usually in command of every aspect of her life, had no objections to letting Aneela seize control of the situation. Their destinies became more entwined with each fragment that was shared and received between them.

From that time on, they belong only to each other.

 

All of Aneela was Delle Seyah’s.

 

All of Kendry was Aneela’s

 

All of their hearts, minds, bodies, and souls.


	3. Love And Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter's the charm is how the saying goes, right? Trust me, it was no easy task writing this in the middle of college finals hell. Go forth and read then, make my personal sacrifice worthwhile.
> 
> Please leave COMMENTS and kudos as tokens of your appreciation!

 

Apart from the newfound super strength and immortality, Delle Seyah as a Hullen was no different from her former human self.

 Growing up within the vicious, slithering vipers’ nest that was Qreshi politics had shaped her into the woman she is today; Disciplined, calculating, intelligent, and poised among other useful qualities. She retained the lesson that showing emotion is a weakness unbefitting of a ruler throughout her life. Don a mask to hide your true intentions, and guard your secrets closely if you want to win this game. Therefore, she must be as hard and polished as a diamond with a core of steel.

 A perfect candidate for joining the Hullen ranks.

  _Oh good, you’re awake. Welcome to my ship._

 Aneela was unlike the typical scheming aristocrats that Delle Seyah encountered on Qresh. She had been shocked upon witnessing Aneela’s explosive temper and unbridled rage toward her those who served her. Surprisingly, she still found herself being drawn to Aneela’s shattered soul underneath her aura of confidence and authority. Venturing closer, she soon discovered that Aneela possessed a fire hot enough to melt the icy walls she built.  It was only a matter of time until she had no choice, but to let Aneela in completely.

 Delle Seyah released a contented sigh, causing Aneela’s eyes to flutter open.

 She began nuzzling Delle’s neck and asked,“ Kendry, what is it?”

 “Mmm, just thinking about how I  ever managed to get here,” replied Delle, shifting slightly within her lover’s comfortable embrace. She chuckled in disbelief while saying, “One day I was getting shot, and now I’m wrapped in the arms of the galaxy’s most gorgeous woman.”

 “Don’t tell me that the notoriously cold and heartless Seyah Kendry is easily softened by a pair of arms,” Aneela quipped teasingly.

 Delle suddenly adopted a somber tone and whispered,“ Perhaps I’m not entirely as cold and heartless as I was before.”

 Aneela’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her words.

 “What do you mean?”

 Delle Seyah carefully rotated to lay on her other side facing Aneela. She then explained, “My people on Qresh have always valued logic over emotions. Power was obtained by using the mind, not the heart. Love itself is an utterly pointless and foolish notion. However….”

 Her resolve wavered as her voice trailed off at the end; She bit her lip and dropped her gaze, becoming uncharacteristically shy. Gods, she did not want to ruin their relationship by saying something stupid.

 “Yes, go on then,” Aneela encouraged gently while taking hold of Kendry’s hands. “You have my full and undivided attention, Kendry.”

 Delle had to inhale and exhale a deep breath before she was ready to resume again.

 “Honestly, with you, I’m starting to doubt if love is really all that bad,” admitted Delle as she looked down at their entwined hands, then at Aneela’s adoring expression. “I don’t miss having to constantly watch my back and keep my guard up among the Nine. You are different, I’m not afraid to open myself and just be _vulnerable_ with you. It’s so easy because you understand me in ways that I cannot describe.”

 “Kendry….”

 “I am being sincere, Aneela.” Delle Seyah tenderly placed one hand on Aneela’s cheek in a reassuring gesture. There was not a hint of doubt in her voice when she said, “You are the only person who I would fully trust with my life….and my heart.”

 Aneela’s response was an excited kiss on the mouth that seemed to last forever.

 For Delle Seyah, it was liberating to finally get that confession off her chest. Even the most hardened and resilient individuals are prone to cracking under pressure at some point. That’s why Delle was genuinely grateful to have Aneela, whose presence was like a warm rejuvenating nectar flowing through her soul. She now realized that all those warnings about succumbing to love and emotions were absolutely false. Delle Seyah’s feelings for Aneela were her greatest source of strength _, not_ her weakness.

 


	4. Raving Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you who wished me luck on my finals, you have way too much faith in me. Well, that's my first semester of college over with. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be celebrating Christmas with an epic Killjoys rewatch marathon! So, anyway, here's another chapter I hope you guys will like. 
> 
> Comments and kudos would be nice this holiday season.

_I’ve tried to fix myself for so long…._

 

Aneela desperately longed to have peace of mind. Alas, the toxic green plasma had intruded and eradicated her young brain beyond repair. Chaos and hysteria ensued, gone were the last remnants of control and rationality. Strange places, phantom faces, and unknown voices, they all whirled around her head in an endless blur. There seemed to be no escape from the raving storm within her.

Then along came Kendry.

Bewildered, delicate, human Kendry. With one glance, she was able to penetrate straight through Aneela’s subconscious. Aneela felt the seismic ripples from Kendry’s entrance into her dysfunctional world.

There was something alluring, yet frightening about Kendry that Aneela could not resist. Inch by inch, she allowed herself to simply let go and fall further toward Kendry. Time ceased to function when her lips are kissing Kendry’s; Reality slipped away when Kendry’s hands are caressing her face. Nothing else mattered except for the two of them, hearts beating in rhythm together. Finally, the storm was defeated and Aneela found serenity again.

 

Memories, wounds, screams, everything vanished and fell silent.

 

Replaced by a single name, a lone figure in Aneela’s thoughts.

 

And she was Kendry.

 

_….You’re the only thing that worked._

  



	5. Kendry's Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's right, two of the most powerful and badass women in the universe are just sitting around braiding each other's hair. They both have such amazing hair, so of course they're meant to be together. Bad winter cold has knocked me down, but luckily I already had this written in advance, among many other things.
> 
> Merry almost Christmas to all of you!
> 
> Please remember to give kudos and comments.

 

Delle Seyah sat still as a statue, being extra careful not to move her head.

 “I was utterly devastated when all my hair suddenly fell out,” Delle recalled wistfully. “I knew that it had to be Pawter’s fault somehow. The matter practically reeked of her mischievous handiwork.”

 “ _No,_ ” gasped Aneela,“and then what happened?”

 Delle let out a weary sigh. “A lot of spa treatments and the most effective hair regrowth products that money could buy. It took two whole years for me to stop wearing a wig.”

 Aneela hummed thoughtfully as her fingers reveled in the silky softness of Kendry’s hair. It was definitely one of her favorite attributes belonging to Kendry. She was in awe of how the dark ebony color contrasted exquisitely with her light skin. There was a faintly floral scent that filled Aneela’s nose whenever she leaned in close enough.  Furthermore, Aneela also found those long locks to be incredibly versatile and quite fun to style.

 A delighted smile spread across Aneela’s face when she finished tying Kendry’s hair into a braid matching hers.

 “Oh, Kendry, look how beautiful you are,” said Aneela while appraising her design. “Not even Pawter can take this away from you.”

  



	6. Dance With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish that I can time-travel into the future when season 5 of Killjoys will be released. Hope you all had a merry Christmas with lots of presents and food. Consider this chapter a belated Christmas gift from me to you.
> 
> Some feedback would be lovely for my vanity as a writer.

Aneela’s title of Commander hid a lesser known side of her that was purely youthful and carefree. There were certain moments that reminded Delle Seyah of the young girl within the plasma. One of them was when she watched Aneela, leisurely gliding and whirling around her bedroom. No actual music was playing except for Aneela humming an imaginary song of her own. Impossibly graceful, elegant, and lively was how Delle ardently described Aneela’s performance.

Sensing someone’s eyes on her, Aneela then turned around to see Kendry.

Beaming, she excitedly approached Kendry to grab her hands.“Kendry! Come and dance with me.”

“Oh, no, no, no, I--”

Before Kendry could protest further, Aneela had already swept her away in a whirlwind.

“It’s unhealthy for you to be so serious all the time, Kendry,” admonished a concerned Aneela. “You should let loose and have some fun once in a while.”

Delle, meanwhile, was experiencing flashbacks of every fancy ceremonial ball she attended on Qresh. Socializing was to be expected, but she absolutely dreaded the customary dance of courtship. She fervently shook her head to dismiss those thoughts.

“Sorry, um….it’s just been ages ago since my lessons in traditional Qreshi waltzing,”said Kendry with a grimace, shoulders visibly tensing.“I’ll admit that _this_ was never exactly my forte. Not a big fan of boring partners and forced physical contact.”

“Poor kitten....luckily for you, this is much less formal than waltzing,”reassured Aneela while tightly intertwining their fingers. “Simply follow my lead and you should be fine. Unless….you won’t be able to keep up with me?”

Delle’s eyes instantly narrowed at Aneela’s sweet smile and flirtatious lilt. Aneela relished the competitive spark that ignited in Kendry. Needless to say, the challenge was totally on.

“Show me what you got, Commander.”

With a coy wink, Aneela launched them both into a dynamic series of improvised movements. They progressed at a moderate pace together, which the inexperienced Delle was silently grateful for. The nervous strain on her body gradually disappeared with Aneela’s guidance and encouragement. She began to enjoy it a lot more as she consistently matched Aneela step by step. Kendry’s rate of improvement was exceptional, and Aneela couldn’t be prouder.

Aneela and Delle had a real smoldering chemistry throughout the entire routine.The pair lost themselves in each dramatic twirl, spin, push, pull, rise, and fall. Alas, their streak was ruined when Delle  stumbled off balance.

Her eyes widened in urgent distress as she felt herself falling forward.

“Whoa--!”

Aneela wrapped an arm behind Kendry’s back, and kept their bodies firmly pressed together.

Kendry’s hands landed to rest on Aneela’s shoulders. Their faces were only mere inches apart. Emerald green and rich brown eyes locked in a heated standoff.

It was Aneela who broke the silence, smirking triumphantly.

“So tell me, Kendry, does this still feel boring and forced to you?”

A breathless Delle responded,“With moves like yours….far from it.”

  



	7. An Unexpected Sensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicking off the New Year with my first fic for 2019. So close, yet still so far from the premier of Killjoys season 5. Writing will just have to do in the meantime.
> 
> Enjoy, kudos and comments are strongly recommended!

It’s been a day since Aneela had Delle Seyah Kendry brought onboard her ship.

 Now, the two of them are currently strolling through a corridor as mutual allies. Aneela sipped green plasma from a glass while listening to Kendry’s voice. Delle Seyah seemed more at ease as she recited crucial information about the Quad to Aneela.

 Occasionally, that would also include her encounters with a certain trio of bounty hunters.

 “I was too weak to activate the biometrics system myself,”recalled Delle, in reference to the incident at Prodigy school. She dipped her head and laughed lightly at what happened next. “So I, uh, kissed Dutch--”

 Delle was cut off when Aneela suddenly whirled on her, green eyes blazing.

 “You _kissed_ her?”

 Aneela’s tone was painstakingly calm, despite her throat muscles constricting. Her hand was tightly clenched around her drinking glass, which could have shattered at any second. Delle had to swallow a nervous lump and step back a few paces. She was still learning how to handle someone as complex and intense as Aneela. That meant she had to think very carefully about what words to say.

 Once prepared, Delle earnestly spoke,“Well, yes, it seemed to be our best chance of surviving in that particular circumstance.”

 “Oh, I see....” Aneela nodded slowly in understanding.

 She averted her gaze, unable to meet Delle’s eyes, and seemingly lost in a trance.

 Delle could sense something odd and delicately asked, “Aneela, I hope I’m not overstepping, but….do you have a problem with this?”

 Aneela was momentarily taken aback by the genuine care and sympathy in Delle’s voice.

 “A problem? No, not at all,”replied Aneela while mustering a courteous smile. Eager to change the subject, she said, “Please, do continue with your testimony, Kendry.”

 Delle merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but complied nonetheless.

 “As you wish then….”

 Aneela would cast discreet sideways glances at Kendry as they walked.

 She had concluded that Kendry was a rather attractive woman.

 A shock of electricity tingled on her skin where their hands brushed.

 It was an unexpected sensation that she couldn’t explain, like the heavy ache in her chest. Funny, she was completely fine until Kendry mentioned kissing Dutch. Old wounds of jealousy were reopened as Aneela was reminded of how Dutch had stolen her father. Kendry was different, however, because Aneela had no closely personal connection with her. She was simply an asset in Aneela’s grand objective of conquering the Quad. Then why is she so deeply affected by the knowledge of Dutch and Kendry’s relationship?

  



	8. Miss Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you all know the drill by now.
> 
> See you again next month for Femflash February!

 “Kendry, may I ask you a question?”

 Kendry immediately came to Aneela’s side where she stood at her personal plasma pool.

“Yes, of course.” Delle Seyah regarded Aneela with wary concern.“What is it, Aneela?”

“Imagine, hypothetically, that I were to enter the Green and fight the Lady.” Aneela paused, gaze still fixed on the plasma’s smooth surface. She then turned toward Kendry and resumed, “The Lady wins….and I die. How much would you miss me?”

It was an intensely loaded question, that Aneela knew. Considering the history with her father and the Hullen, she felt as if there was nobody who truly cared about her. She thought Kendry could be different, and this was her way of getting the truth.

Confusion flitted across Delle’s face at first, as she tried to make sense of what Aneela was asking  her. It soon became clear when she saw the underlying pain and loneliness behind Aneela’s eyes. Delle spent several long minutes formulating the appropriate and honest answer that she deserved.

Eventually, she offered a teasing smile while saying,“Oh, darling, it’s cute how you think that _death_ will get you out of this relationship.”

“Now, I’m _highly_ curious,” remarked Aneela with a slight tilt of her head. “What makes you say that?”

“The fact that I love you too much to ever let that happen.”

Delle was swift to move closer toward Aneela, and reached for her face with both hands.

“You are my precious Aneela and I cannot bear to lose you. I swear, I will do whatever it takes to get you back again.” Delle’s expression hardened with absolute determination as she spoke, “The Lady might be powerful, but she’s _nothing_ compared to _me_ if that bitch does anything to harm you.”

Kendry’s heartfelt declaration left Aneela speechless with glistening tears in her eyes.

Delle Seyah had meant every single word of what she said; Aneela was the utmost important and brightest light in her life. She would be damned if she let anybody swoop in and steal her away like that. She would venture into the center of a blackhole, or the depths of hells to rescue the woman she love. Aneela was worth all the strength, energy, and effort that she could possibly give. Where others have failed to stand by her, Delle Seyah will be battling to her very last breath for Aneela.

 

Therefore, Kendry had successfully passed the test.

 


	9. Prettier Than Hers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am alive and have returned for Femslash February! You may all rejoice!
> 
> Enjoy reading, comments and kudos would be a splendid contribution if you can spare them.

Infiltrating the enemies’ defences in the RAC would require an effective plan of proficient subterfuge. It was a two pronged operation, with Delle Seyah initiating a parley and Aneela sneaking onto Lucy. What better way to do that than by hiding in plain sight?

 Delle’s eyes grew wide and her mouth hung ajar when Aneela stepped into the room.

Nothing could have prepared Delle for the spectacle that was Aneela disguised as Dutch. Aneela had traded in her customary white uniform for an all-black attire;She wore a form-fitting sleeveless tunic, sleek dark pants, and sturdy leather boots. Her signature deep green lipstick had been removed, and her hair was done in a style reminiscent of Dutch. Even her posture changed from formally authoritative, to loosely composed swagger as she stood there. If Delle was unable to recognize Aneela after her transformation, then surely it would be enough to fool the others.

In her surprise, Delle could only splutter,“Aneela, you….wow, um, you….”

She couldn’t get further before Aneela began to speak.

“Who the hells is Aneela?  I’m _Dutch_ , and I really don’t appreciate you gawking at me, jakkass.” Aneela’s accent and tone fully completed the illusion. She was able to maintain a serious glare before eventually softening into a smug smile. Closing the distance between them, she whispered into Delle’s ear, “Did I get that right, Kendry?”

“ _Oh,_ yes….you sounded exactly like her,”confirmed Delle, whose initial shock was replaced by pure awe. “I cannot believe it, you’re a perfect mirror image of Dutch.”

She then cradled Aneela’s face in her hands for a closer inspection.

“Except, perhaps, for one minor detail.”

“What is it?”

Staring into a familiar pair of green orbs, Delle replied,“Your eyes are prettier than hers….”

She grinned as her gaze dropped down to Aneela’s lips.

“And your lips are _much_ sweeter to kiss.”

Seeing Aneela imitate Dutch made Delle suddenly aware of how different they are, despite being the same physically and biologically.

Dutch was hot passion and Aneela was cold fury. Dutch moved with assertive force, and Aneela moved with purposeful elegance. Dutch spoke in sarcastic slang and Aneela spoke in articulate prose.

Dutch was rough worn leather, and Aneela was smooth silken velvet. Dutch had street smarts and Aneela had scientific intelligence. Dutch lived among reckless adventure, and Aneela lived among refined luxury.

Dutch was a predictable creature of habit, and Aneela was a perpetually ticking time bomb. Dutch led by friendship and Aneela led by power. Dutch wore the badge of a rebel and Aneela wore the crown of a queen.

 

Dutch was the spark that intrigued her once….

But Aneela was the _fire_ that set her heart aflame.


	10. A Home For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't often do this, but today will be a special two for one deal! That means an extra second chapter will be posted shortly after this. So you're welcome, in advance.
> 
> Kudos and comments are my bread and butter.

Stuck in a giant floating deathtrap with her two least favorite people in the galaxy, Delle Seyah didn’t think her night could get any worse. For about the past three hours, she’s been desperately clinging onto her small container of plasma. She dipped her fingers into the green liquid to search for her missing girlfriend.

 Nothing there but cold trails and empty silence.

 Frustrated, Delle snapped shut the canister in defeat.“ _Damn it_ , Aneela….”

 Overcome with exhaustion, she then slumped against the plush seating and closed her eyes.

 “No luck with contacting Aneela through the green?”

 Johnny Jaqcobi's voice was an unwelcome assault on her vexed ears.

 Delle begrudgingly unsealed one eye to glare at the insufferable fool of a Killjoy. What a _delightful_ sight, the man who shot her for dead standing in front of her. She despised how he was looking at her expectantly for an answer; A sad and injured golden puppy, that’s what he was. Having him see her in such a lousy and deplorable state certainly dealt a heavy blow to her pride.

 It was obvious that he wasn’t going away until she replied to him.

 With a sigh of resignation, Delle wearily spoke, “I’m afraid they might be too far gone at this point.”

 A large constricting lump formed in her throat, and she glanced longingly at the capsule of plasma in her hand.

 Her apparent distress did not go unnoticed by an empathic Johnny.

 “Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself about this,”said Johnny in an attempt to be comforting. “None of us could have seen that coming earlier.”

 In truth, Johnny had been watching Delle Seyah  with immense interest. It was confounding to him, how a corrupt and self-serving narcissist like her could actually fall in love. Yet, the proof was clearly evident in her frantic struggle to communicate with Aneela. He could hardly believe that he’s feeling sorry for his enemy, but they shared the same pain. Without the women most important to them, it was a futile war that nobody could win.

 “Yeah, well, I don’t need your stupid pity right now,” retorted Delle, her temper flaring hot. Realizing that was counterproductive, she proceeded to apologize.“Hells, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry, it’s just….I want to be alone for a while, _please_.”

 “Yeah, sure thing….,”said a fully understanding Johnny. He turned away from her and paused to say, “And, uhh, I’m really sorry….about Aneela.”

So Johnny left and that was the end of their discussion.

 

_Be careful…_

 

_Be brutal, go!_

 

Tears welled in Delle’s eyes as she replayed her last exchange with Aneela. Their plan was going smoothly as intended, and they would have been victorious together. Aneela and Dutch forgoing the battle to descend into the Green completely changed all that. Oh, how Delle badly wanted to call out to Aneela, but the words died on her tongue. She could only stare helplessly as her true love vanished from her life. Aneela took a significant part of Delle’s heart with her, leaving behind a deeply painful void.

 

Delle’s hand intuitively went to land on her bulging stomach.

 

She was presently reminded of the unborn child she’s carrying, created with Aneela’s DNA. That meant the child was the closest physical remnant she had of Aneela. A miraculous sliver of light within her dark predicament, thought Delle. The bittersweet notion served as a soothing balm for the tremendous heartache she felt with Aneela’s absence. She knew that Aneela would want her to be strong and keep the baby safe. Therefore, Delle was determined to do precisely that until Aneela returns to her.

 

_Aneela, wherever you are, remember that I will always be a home for you._

 


	11. Flying Home To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, I'm a huge sucker for mutually pining star-crossed lovers facing impossible obstacles. Their grand reunion in season 5 is what keeps me going. 
> 
> So does kudos and comments, of course.

Lightening and thunder resonated from forebodingly dark gray clouds. A vast  forest of black and towering trees dominated the surrounding landscape. Wind-whipped flurries of snow blew across the air in a blinding blizzard. 

Aneela stood at her post on the ramparts overlooking the Lady’s domain.

Despite her duty as sentry, Aneela’s mind was preoccupied with other matters.

 

_ Be careful…. _

 

_ Be brutal, go! _

 

She couldn’t stop thinking about her last conversation with Kendry before they went in separate ways. Their parting kiss was an unspoken promise to survive and reunite in victory. Aneela was firmly set on that goal, until Dutch offered her a truce to hunt the Lady. Torn between Kendry and ending the Lady, Aneela reluctantly agreed to go with Dutch. She resisted the urge to turn around and look at Kendry, lest her resolve would crumble. Trying to say goodbye, or explain would be too painful as she sunk deeper into the Green. 

 

_ You are my tether, Kendry. _

 

Bringing Delle Seyah onto her ship had been the best decision Aneela ever made. From the moment they met, she could tell that the refined and cunning Qreshi leader would be an invaluable ally. Delle Seyah’s raw ambition, intelligence, and vengefulness were a perfect match for Aneela. Kendry eventually became much more when she awoke Aneela’s heart after centuries of solitude. She truly was the tether that secured Aneela from succumbing to her inner demons. Then the unexpected happened and she had to let go, thus betraying the trust that they shared.

 

Footsteps approached beside her, and a cup of tea was held before her.

It was Khlyne who spoke with fatherly concern,“Won’t you unburden your mind to me, Neelie? For old time’s sake?”

He had been waiting so long for the opportunity to mend this rift between them.

Aneela cast a sideways glance at Khlyne, gauging his intentions and trustworthiness. She felt as if she hardly knew him after all these years. A part of her still hated him for leaving her alone when she needed him. He called her ‘Little Bird’ while he clipped her wings, and trapped her on the ground. Kendry taught her how to fly, and she repaid her by doing the same thing as Khlyne.

Once she concluded that he was sincere, she graciously accepted the tea.

The warm liquid calmed her spirit as she thought of what to say.

“I’ve become just like you, Papa,” confessed a guilt-ridden Aneela, whose eyes were forlornly downcast.“I’ve left the person who I was supposed to love and protect.”

Khlyne formed a slightly knowing smile at Aneela’s heartfelt statement.

“Ah, you must be speaking of Delle Seyah Kendry,” he inferred casually.

Aneela’s head snapped up to stare at him with apprehension.“How did you--”

“An anonymous little bird told me,”said Khlyne with a subtle hint. Shock and pleasure were evident in his expression. “I’ll admit that I was quite…. _ shocked _ by that particular news.”

Aneela was just a young girl when the parasitic plasma drove her to insanity. Khlyne recognized that it was also his fault for not being there to help her. He didn’t think she would be capable of feeling an emotional attachment to anyone else again. Seeing how lost and devastated Aneela was about Delle Seyah completely proved him wrong. If Delle Seyah could make Aneela truly happy, then perhaps he was thankful for it.

Stepping closer, Khlyne placed his hand on Aneela’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

“Tell me, Aneela, what exactly is she to you?”

“She’s  _ everything _ …,” declared Aneela passionately, “and without her, I’d have nothing worth fighting for.”

Aneela’s face was hard with righteous fury as she tightly gripped her sword. Now was not the time to lose sight of the greater cause. Aneela has vowed to kill the Lady, and she’ll do it for the woman she love.

 

_ Be brave, Kendry, because I will be flying home to you. _

  
  



	12. Happy Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So looking forward to Delle Seyah getting the proper redemption arc that she deserves. In the meantime, though, she gotta suffer. What goes around, comes around I'm afraid.
> 
> Send some positive energy with kudos and comments, please!

_ But I will free Aneela. I promise. _

Classic Johnny Jaqobis, always wanting to do the right thing.

Delle Seyah couldn’t understand how he was so naturally noble and selfless all the time. She threatened his team, she killed Pawter, she had him arrested on a warrant, he had every reason to hate her. Yet there he was, putting aside their past hostility to rescue the woman she love.

Delle Seyah didn’t think it was possible for her to have anything in common with Johnny. He was in love with Pawter, something that she had never experienced before. Then she met Aneela, and her heart was suddenly exposed to be vulnerable.

Taking away from others for her own gain was what Delle did best. She stole Johnny’s happiness when she stabbed Pawter in cold blood; Now, it was finally her turn to feel his eternal pain and loss.

Karma is a real nasty bitch when it catches up with you.

Losing Aneela to the Green had taught Delle that extremely harsh lesson. A staunchly pragmatic ruler, she did not believe in fairytales and romantic idealism. With Aneela, however, she could almost see it being true as they planned a future together. Alas, she had been an utter fool to assume that people like her could have happy endings. Those were reserved only for the heroes, while she was meant to be punished as the villain. Her fate was hereby sealed, cursed by her own hubris.

So, she had resigned to the fact that she was too late for redemption.

No amount of penance, or remorse will ever be enough to forgive her sins.

Nor will it bring Aneela back to her.

  
  



	13. Binding Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind if we channge things up a bit because I'm sharing a poem I wrote in class. Think of it as a sort of poetic drabble lol. It was Valentines Day and we had to write about the topic of Love. Naturally, I was inspired by Green Queens to write this, which I/m actually quite proud of. Enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always accepted!

 


	14. World In Her Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bunch of drabbles I've been sitting on, and can't wait to unleash them this month. Just bear with me here, it will be worth it. Romantic face touching/grabbing is such a good trope for Green Queens. The bonus was being able to connect it to a story that Khlyen told Aneela. There's also a meme reference incorporated in there somewhere. 
> 
> Well, enjoy, and don't be afraid to share your thoughts!

_When the Nights were long, and the Days were deep… .There lived a princess…._

Ancient stories and fables have been a part of Aneela’s life since childhood. They were among the few things from her human past that she retained as a Hullen. There was something about the spoken words that stirred the deepest recesses of her imagination. The stories provided a convenient escape from the stressful pressures of reality. She wouldn’t be able to maintain her sanity without them.

Stories were meant to be shared, but she had nobody who would understand them. It sometimes made her yearn for her Papa and how close they used to be. Then none of that mattered anymore when she had Kendry, who she loved and trusted.

“Did I tell you about my favorite story with Papa?” Aneela propped up her elbow, resting her head on her hand. “It was about a princess who shrunk the world, and held it in her hands.”

Frivolous fairytales might not be Delle’s forte, but Aneela’s excitement for them was very endearing.

 She couldn’t resist teasing her by feigning skepticism,“Mmm….sounds like quite a stretch to me.”

 An unimpressed Aneela rolled her eyes in fond exasperation.

 “Killjoy!”

 “Sorry, didn’t mean to burst your bubble,” said Delle while chuckling at Aneela’s childlike pout. She gently caressed her arm in apology. “I just don’t buy that someone can possibly fit the world in their hands.”

 Aneela’s lips curled into a confident smirk.

 “ _I_ can.”

 Her curiosity piqued, Delle replied,“Oh, _really_? Prove it.”

 Aneela then sat up straight in bed, and bid Delle to do the same.

 Cool, smooth hands reached out to fully cup Delle’s face. Surprised by the sudden contact, her breath hitched as Aneela’s head leaned forward. She stopped mere inches away, green eyes intense as she studied every detail of Delle’s visage.

  
Aneela conveyed nothing but sincerity and awe when she spoke, _“You_ are my whole world, Kendry.”

 Kendry was the bright new world that her Papa promised, but could not give her.

 Looking at Delle, Aneela could scarcely believe how fortunate she was. Her priorities used to revolve solely around the Hullen plasma and her father. Then she met Delle and was instantly drawn in by her irresistible gravity. Delle became the shining beacon at the center of Aneela’s universe, representing fresh purpose and hope. Together, they will write their own story, about two queens who loved each other.

  



	15. Sticky Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who else feels like they can explode with excitement, now that there's only a few months until Killjoys return? I'm barely holding it together as it is, because I really miss them and my Green Queens. Luckily, here's another chapter to take the edge off of waiting. Consider it my interpretation of how the Kendry-Hyponia family feud could have began. I'm fully 100% convinced that Delle Seyah was an absolute savage, and evil mastermind prodigy right from the womb.
> 
> Shower me with comments and validation!

_The world is full of lesser men with greedy fingers, Bea._

 

Delle Seyah had been speaking from experience when she gave that advice.

It reminded her of a social gathering her parents had hosted when she was younger. Many noble families from Qresh were in attendance at her family’s grand estate. They were happily enjoying themselves with all the finest drinks, food, and entertainment afforded by the Kendry fortune.

One guest, however, was _not_ having such a good time.

“MAMA!”

A shrill cry of distress pierced the air, as a young boy ran into the crowded ballroom. The poor child’s eyes were red, with copious tears streaming down his face. Every head was instantly turned toward him in response to the sudden commotion.

Seyah Hyponia was among the crowd when she recognized the boy as her son.

“ _Arune?_ ” Shocked and concerned, she lowered herself to bring him into her arms. “By the Trees, what has gotten into you? Are you hurt?”

Sniffling through his tears, Arune held up a hand for his mother to see. His fingers were badly bruised and misshapen, as if someone had twisted them _hard._ Seyah Hyponia was utterly horrified by the dreadful sight.

Her tone was filled with urgency as she implored him, “Oh, my son, _who_ did this to you?”

Arune managed to lift a trembling finger before pointing it at the entrance.“I-It...It was....She…”

As if on cue, Delle Seyah Kendry then entered at that exact moment.

She briefly paused to readjust a jewel ornament in her hair.

Upon locking eyes with Arune, she smiled sweetly at him.

Delle secretly relished the genuine fear and terror that she evoked in Arune. He should have kept his sticky fingers to himself, if he didn’t want them to get broken. She was within her right to retaliate when he tried to snatch the jewelry off her head. Great rulers understand that a display of strength was essential to protecting their land and power. Thus, Delle Seyah was already developing a streak of ruthlessness at the tender age of seven years.

 

_Let me teach you how to break them._

  
  



	16. Motivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop that's twice in one week! Happy St. Ptatrick's day, which I didn't realize was today until now! Read and remember to review, because your feedback is more valuable than any pot of gold!

All of us are driven by something.

That is especially true for Delle Seyah Kendry.

Whose every action was precise, calculated, and decisive.

Meticulously executed to suit a specific purpose.

She became allied with Khlyne for immortality. She assumed guardianship of the Lahani heir for greed. She blackmailed Dutch’s team for leverage. She launched a political coup for power. She murdered Illinore Pawter Simms for pride. She lied and manipulated hundreds of people for total domination.

What about _love_?

Love is considered to be the purest form of motivation there is; To be completely selfless and devoted to someone other than yourself. This was a foreign concept that has always eluded Delle Seyah….until she met Aneela Kin Rit.

Single-minded “me” and “I” gradually became “we” and “us” as her goal.

She ventured behind enemy lines for love. She waged war alongside Aneela for love. She followed the Jaqobis brothers through space for love. She fought her way out of a prison for love. She nearly died  giving birth to their son for love. She persevered and never once quit on Aneela, for love.

 

Love...Love...Love…

 

Aneela...Aneela...Aneela…

  



	17. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indeed, there's no better way to kick things off than with fireworks....especially a new romantic relationship *wiggles eyebrows*
> 
> So please read and review, thank you!

_Fireworks are a nice way to kick things off, don’t you think?_

Three RACs blew up in flames, but Delle Seyah was only looking at Aneela.

Aneela’s face had lit up brighter than the sun in that moment. Delle was a simple moth being drawn into the light of her radiant beauty. She couldn’t care less about dropping her outward veil of decorum, to pursue this enigmatic feeling.

Aneela, on her part, had advanced at such a tantalizingly _slow_ pace. There was a sensual heat emanating from Kendry that somewhat frightened her. It beckoned her to come closer, and she cautiously obeyed nonetheless.

Mouths connecting in a searing kiss.

Sparks igniting instantaneously upon impact.

Embers being stoked for the main event.

Bare bodies were on fire with intense passion and desire. Every touch of hands, lips, and tongues was a brand upon their skins. Beating hearts set ablaze to fuel their carnal spirits from within.

Momentum gradually building until it launched them high into the stratosphere, burning faster and hotter than a rocket. Up...up...up they go, before bursting into a multitude of stars, colors, and sensations at ultimate climax. The explosion of the RACs was child’s play, compared to the _real_ fireworks that night.


	18. Untouchable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another original piece of poetry that I wrote specifically for this ship! Feast your eyes then, and please provide feedback.

**[** _I thought I was Untouchable_ **]**

 

Icy indifference chills me

Cold shoulders aloof

Blue veins, they call me Ice Queen

 

 **[** _I thought I was Untouchable_ **]**

 

Heart and soul are locked within

Throw away the key

Fully secured from all thieves

 

 **[** _I thought I was Untouchable_ **]**

 

Armor of hardened distrust

Building walls up high

Nothing can faze me inside.

 

* * *

 

  **[** _I thought I was Untouchable_ **]**

 

You rose as the blazing Sun

Engulf me in flames

Melting off the frozen crown

 

 **[** _I thought I was Untouchable_ **]**

 

Clever and nimble fingers

Set of tools that pierce

Cracked wide open for the steal

 

 **[** _I thought I was Untouchable_ **]**

 

Narrow-pointed charm find gaps

Stone crumbles with ease

Like shock, strike my inner core.

 

**_Now I am touched by you_ **

 


	19. Nothing Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only I could get paid for writing fanfiction, because I definitely need it for college next year. But that's enough said about my personal financial woes. Happy April Fools from your favorite fool, everyone!
> 
> So read, review, you get the gist.

Gander has overreached too far this time!

What started as a blissful, dreamlike morning for Delle had suddenly became a nightmare. That insufferable prick, Gander, had the audacity to barge in with armed guards. At his order, they forcefully dragged her out of bed kicking and screaming.

Aneela’s handmaid, Brynn, just stood there and let it happen!

Oh, Delle was seeing red as she fought against her Hullen captors. Being high-born Qreshi royalty, she did  _ not  _ appreciate getting roughly manhandled. Their grips remained unwaveringly tight on her arms, despite her best efforts. Anger, distress, and confusion warred within herself throughout the ordeal. Why the hells was Gander doing this….and where was Aneela?

“Struggle as much as you want, Kendry,”remarked Gander with vague amusement. He spared a brief glance at Delle over his shoulder. “Frankly, it’s very unbecoming of a queen as dignified as yourself.”

If looks could kill, Gander would’ve been struck dead by Delle’s glare of daggers.

Fuming, she indignantly retorted, “Well, as a queen of the Nine, I demand to know--”

Gander interrupted her with a bored, flippant wave of his hand.

“ _ Patience _ ….I can assure you that everything will be made clear soon enough.”

Gander dropped the truth on Delle as if it was an exploding bombshell.

She had her suspicions about him from the beginning, but even  _ this _ was beyond her comprehension. What she had thought to be Aneela’s ship was actually her prison. Aneela was not the Hullen’s commander, but their unwitting captive. It was all an elaborate and meticulously orchestrated illusion to contain her. A much larger and sinister force was at work in the shadows here. 

Delle was instantly overcome with paralyzing dread and terror. Everything she knew about Aneela and the Hullen armada had been a lie. For once, she was lagging behind while everyone else was multiple steps ahead. Her stomach became sick with worry about what this would mean for her and Aneela. Gander certainly didn’t help when he decreed that Delle be taken to “treatment.”

Delle was hellbent on resisting the Hullen’s plans for her.

She probably couldn’t succeed alone, but she had Aneela.

Aneela is powerful and she will stop them….won’t she?

“SHE’LL DESTROY YOU FOR THIS!”

Gander seemed to be undeterred by that, as he watched his archrival being hauled away. He was confident that Aneela would be none the wiser while deep inside the Green. With these two thorns removed, the grand future of the Hullen can finally commence.

“Aneela will pout about her missing pet until we find her another,”said Gander in dismissal of Brynn’s pesky complaints. “Nothing special about _ this _ one.”

Oh, Gander had no idea how utterly wrong he was.

Delle was worth more to Aneela than what he assumed.

His hubris will cost him dearly when Aneela strikes back, _ hard _ .


	20. Gander Be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this story will reflect exactly what the title says lol. I had a blast writing about this absolutely ICONIC scene on Killjoys. A rewatch marathon of the entire series is calling my name. Plus, we are getting so much closer to season 5 and I'm gonna explode. Totally in a good way, I mean. 
> 
> Anyway, moving on....read and review, get to it people!

Aneela sat among scattered and lifeless Hullen bodies. Time was stopped at a standstill, her breathing was ragged, her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. Nothing else mattered except for one question at the forefront of her mind.

_ Where is Kendry? _

She should never have left Kendry by herself.

Their ‘unplanned sleepover’ together had been wonderful, but Aneela’s experiments simply couldn’t wait. She was going to return to Kendry as soon as possible afterward. Alas, she was too late when she walked back in and saw an empty bed. Aneela had immediately collapsed beside it, mourning the loss of her lover with distress. Kendry was her ally, her beloved, her tether….how could she vanish into thin air without explanation?

_ Where is Kendry? _

Echoes of Kendry reached her in the Green.

Something was amiss as Brynn suddenly pulled her out of it. Aneela then learned the truth of Gander’s betrayal, how he’s been lying to her for centuries. Furthermore, it was him who had taken Kendry from her room that morning. Oh, how he squirmed and flailed in midair while she slowly crushed his treacherous throat. Gander’s limp body eventually hit the ground with a thud, but Aneela was not satisfied.

_ Where is Kendry? _

Indeed, Aneela was merely getting warmed up.

Untethered, nothing could prevent her from becoming a full-blown raging vengeful goddess. The entire ship rocked as she roared, and embarked on a warpath through the halls. Hullen after Hullen fell like dolls as she drained their lifeforce with ruthless efficiency. Countless numbers of her own military ranks were sacrificed in her pursuit for Kendry. There was no such thing as escape, mercy, or safety for those who barred Aneela’s rampage.

 

_ WHERE _

_ IS _

_ KENDRY _

  
  


A shy, questioning voice arose from the eerie silence.

“C-Commander?”

Aneela’s head turned to see Brynn, the seemingly sole survivor of this disastrous massacre. Clearly shaken, she gaped at the innumerable casualties that surrounded them in the present aftermath. The handmaid tried, nonetheless, to conceal her fear and muster some courage as she came forward.

Genuinely concerned for her leader, Brynn asked,“Commander, are you….alright?”

“No….I am not,” responded Aneela while gesturing for assistance to get up. Once on her feet, she declared with determination, “I  _ have _ to find Kendry.”

Brynn’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.“But how? Gander--”

She ceased to speak upon seeing Aneela’s face, which was ablaze with righteous fury.

“By doing  _ whatever _ it takes.” Then as if spitting poison, she said, “ _ Gander  _ be damned!”

Failure was unacceptable when Kendry’s life became her first and foremost important priority. If Gander thought that he could break her with his manipulative schemes, then he was most sorely mistaken. Aneela had not even  _ begun _ to unleash the wraths of hells, though their love shall prevail.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you go, do enjoy this little suprise I've been working on with my fellow Killjoys enthusiast!
> 
> https://www.playbuzz.com/item/b18396e2-3891-4df7-958c-8ed0e499ece7


	21. Stronger Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter, in honor of Mayko Nguyen's birthday today! Nobody can do justice to the role of Delle Seyah Kendry better than she does. May she continue to thrive and shine for many more years! Cheers and praise the trees!

Delle Seyah was lost in the darkness of her subconscious.

She saw glimpses of Aneela’s divine face, flickering on and off, before vanishing completely.Tumultuous and sinister whispers pervaded the air, raising her hair to stand on end. They seemed to steadily increase in volume, until one dominant voice rang clear and loud as thunder.

_ Take her to treatment! _

Delle began to panic as numerous ghostly hands sprang forth from the shadows to seize her. She could feel their clawing, chilling grips on every part of her body. Gander’s deeply diabolical laughter quashed her screams for Aneela as she tried to break free, but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Aneela was being consumed by her own darkness.

She was alone by herself, wandering blindly through a pitch black and desolate void. Kendry’s fearful cries, the same that she heard in the Green, suddenly reverberberated from an unknown source. Alerted into action, Aneela followed the sound directly to her bed, which was shrouded in a dim white light.

_ You’re too late, Kendry is gone….again! _

Gander’s distinctively mocking voice assaulted Aneela’s ears, while Kendry was still nowhere to be found. Aneela refused to fail Kendry for a second time, however, and pushed away the doubts Gander was planting. Summoning all her strength, she forcefully ejected herself out of this false nightmare.

“Kendry!”

“Aneela!”

Hands were like two anchors, becoming entwined in the space between.

“Shhh….I am here, Kendry.”

“So am I, Aneela.”

Pure relief soon flooded their systems, yet neither was willing to let go; Unnerved, they were craving tangible physical contact to reassure them of reality. Painful memories still lingered over Aneela and Delle, after their traumatic experiences with Gander. He was a despicable traitor, who thought they would be easy targets for his idiotic trickery. The queens taught him otherwise with their fiery vengeance, ensuring that he will thoroughly regret ever crossing them. What matters now is that they are  _ here _ ….safe, warm, and stronger together.

Their lips formed matching smiles, as inspiration struck them simultaneously.

“Want to go torture Gander a bit more?”

“You read my mind, Darling.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queens rule, Gander drools....from his ear.


	22. In The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although looks can be deceiving, this is actually not a poem. I'm merely using this way of structuring for aesthetic reasons. This is a little something I wrote inspired by the season 4 finale and the teaser following after it. If you have not seen the teaser for Killjoys season 5, I highly recommend that you search it up for yourself!
> 
> Read, review, it's a cycle that goes on and on.

_When the Nights were long and the Days were deep…._

 

There was a family that got lost in the woods:

Dutch, or Yalena Yardeen, the miner’s beautiful wife.

John Jaqobi, the average blue collar worker.

D’avin Jaqobi, the Killjoy with a warrant.

Aneela Kin Rit, the tortured prisoner.

Delle Seyah Kendry, the warrior on a mission.

Jaq Kin Rit, the forgotten son.

 

One by one, they recovered the missing parts of themselves.

One by one, they found a way to come together again.

One by one, they followed the crumbs to get back home.

 

After burning that damn Lady's house down to the ground.

 


	23. Lone Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's finally May and we are closer than ever to season 5 of Killjoys. So here's another drabble to read and review!

_ No one’s coming to save you. _

 

_ You’re trapped in here with me. _

 

Aneela stood there as a lone wolf, but she had her family outside the Green.

Kendry, her Love, was an exceptionally intelligent, strong, and relentless woman. Aneela’s heart was warm with the knowledge that Kendry will be at the forefront, stopping at nothing to free her. Then there was Dutch-- _ Yala _ \--who she was able to rediscover and bond with in a short amount of time. It was their newfound, deeply intimate kinship that led to Dutch’s promise to find Aneela again. No doubt she’ll also bring along those inferior Jaqobi brothers, who might not be as useless as Aneela initially presumed. Aneela was putting all her faith into this ragtag team of misfits and underdogs despite the odds.

The Lady can underestimate them if she want, but they will ultimately be the heralds of Her downfall.

The Lady was the physical manifestation of Aneela’s past sins and mistakes, which still weighed heavily on her conscience. Therefore, she had acquired the moral obligation to either destroy Her….or die trying. Aneela was willing to sacrifice her life for the others to have a chance against the Lady.

In the meantime, Aneela was going to engage in this fatally complex and torturous dance with the Lady; Each malevolent step was as familiar to her as breathing after centuries of practice. The Lady will attempt to break her, but Aneela had fortified herself with armor of hatred, anger, and vengeance. A lifetime of torment and manipulation, everything the Lady has stolen from her, served as fuel for Aneela’s fighting spirit. Even the Lady could never tame this wolf, because Aneela was ready to bite Her where it hurt most.

Indeed, the Lady will have plenty of reasons to fear Aneela’s wrath soon enough.

 

_ And you’re in here with  _ **_me._ **

  
_ Who’s going to save  _ **_you?_ **


	24. Fallen Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! College exams were killing me lately, but I have risen once again! It's about time I got this chapter posted, as I'm quite proud of it. The Lady was challenging, yet interesting new territory in terms of writing. Cheers to her inevitable defeat and downfall in season 5, which really cannot get here FAST ENOUGH.
> 
> Now if you'll excuse, I'm gonna refresh myself by watching the whole series of Killjoys. Catch you later this summer!

The whisper of a crisp, salty breeze tickled Aneela’s nose. Her ears perked up at the tell-tale sound of waves crashing on rocks. She opened her eyes, which were wide in recognition of her current surroundings;A beach on Qresh, as it was nearly three hundred years ago. Then her gaze narrowed on Khlyen with her younger self, evoking a pang of sadness.

“How quaint. A father and his daughter, pretty as a lamb.”

Aneela became tense with acute apprehension as The Lady appeared.

She spoke in her father’s voice, but it seemed alien and ominous.

She wore her father’s face, but it lacked his warmth and benevolence.

This was what The Lady did best. Aneela’s happiest memories were  _ Hers _ to exploit and distort. They were Her cards to use against Aneela, who had to tread carefully in this game.

“This was us….back on Qresh,” mused Aneela aloud with awe.“ _ Why _ are we here?”

The Lady moved around to stand in front of Aneela, arms spread in a grand gesture.

“Isn’t it obvious? So you and I….can take a stroll down memory lane,” announced The Lady with a mischievous  grin. “And yours, Little Bird, is a  _ long _ one.”

 

In the blink of a second, the vision shifted to a new location elsewhere. The lab on Arkyn, hundreds of miles away from Qresh. Numerous vials of green liquid and a bowl containing small golden balls. Uniformed personnel were partaking in the seemingly delectable confectionery. Aneela, in early adolescence, curiously approached them before popping a sample into her mouth.

“But don’t worry, we can skip ahead to the more exciting bits,”said The Lady, in anticipation of Aneela’s reaction. “Remember this?”

“Yes…,”Aneela answered affirmatively. “The candy that Papa made for us.”

The Lady was audibly smug while adding,“Using the fruit he grew in  _ my _ Green plasma.”

Aneela wanted to pounce and beat the arrogance out of Her.

Instead, she maintained her composure and said,“That’s how everyone was getting sick afterwards. Papa told me it might be poison.”

“Alas, you had already consumed a piece of candy,”asserted The Lady. She then went on to praise Aneela, “You were the ideally perfect vessel, and you let me in. Thank you for that, Aneela.”

An affronted Aneela practically growled at that.

“I  _ didn’t- _ -”

 

Aneela’s retaliation was cut short at a snap of The Lady’s fingers, morphing the scenery. Bone-chilling night on Arkyn, Hullen and Scarback warriors locked in a heated battle. It was an episode of immense chaos, terror, and bloodshed. Fur-clad Aneela moving as a knife-wielding shadow to strike anyone who opposed her. Any trace of the shy and sweet girl from before was gone.

“Now, the lamb has become the  _ wolf _ ,” noted The Lady, seemingly impressed. “I’ve always admired your ferocity, Aneela.”

Aneela was slightly trembling with guilt as she watched the violent scene.

“The Scarback monks, I killed them all,”she recalled in a bitter tone, “They were calling me the Devil.”

“That name tells only _ half  _ of the story,” said The Lady in disapproval.

Tired of these tricks, Aneela angrily whirled on The Lady to confront her.

“Enough riddles,  _ what _ are you saying?”

“I’m merely stating that the Scarbacks were wrong,”replied The Lady while stepping closer. “They did not know how pure, innocent, and  _ good _ you used to be.

Closing the distance between them, The Lady gently grasped Aneela’s chin in Her hand.

Meeting Aneela’s glare, She spoke,“You are no devil, my dear….you’re a  _ fallen angel _ .”

Aneela’s entire perspective was shaken to its core by this revelation.

Arkyn was supposed to be a distant and hidden paradise of their own. Nobody could have foreseen the sinister green serpent that lurked beneath the land. The forbidden fruit they unwittingly ate, infected by its toxic venom. The Lady was right, fate has been exceedingly cruel to Aneela. She wasn’t _ born  _ as the Devil of ancient Scarback legends;Then, everything changed after the spiralling fall from grace that  _ damned _ her.


	25. 275 Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, just gonna quickly drop this on you because it's long overdue. My apologies, but please enjoy it anyway! 
> 
> Stay cool this summer and provide reviews!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah....KILLJOYS WILL BE BACK ON JULY 19 PEOPLE!!!!

_Stay with me…_

 

_You’re all alone out there anyway._

 

The Lady had lured Aneela into the Greenspace and cornered her there. It was Her malicious scheme to orchestrate the disappearance of Aneela’s Hullen crew. She offered Aneela false promises while preying on her vulnerable state.

Her words echoed ominously in Aneela’s mind, evoking centuries of isolation and loneliness. Eternal life without love was a curse she had to carry as a Hullen. Days, weeks, months, years, she counted them as they passed by her in a blur.

“Two hundred and seventy-five years….”

“Aneela, are you alright?”

Aneela’s eyes snapped wide open upon hearing a familiar voice of concern.

She turned to see Kendry appearing at her side, brows furrowed.

“Oh, Kendry!” Shaking off her stupor, Aneela mustered a smile.“Forgive me, did you….need something?”

“Only your illustrious company,” replied Delle with a smirk. She lightly kissed Aneela on the lips before asking, “But what did you mean, two hundred and seventy-five years?”

Aneela was still bewildered by the unconditional attention and affection that Kendry gave her. She envisioned Kendry with wings and a halo, always there to lift her spirits. Whatever Aneela did to deserve this marvelous woman was an unsolvable mystery.

Suddenly self-conscious, Aneela dropped her gaze from Kendry as she pondered an answer.

“Well, it’s…,”Aneela released a weary sigh before resuming,“the approximate number of years I’ve lived, as a Hullen.”

Delle maintained a neutral expression as she silently registered this new information.

Next, she laid her hand on Aneela’s and said,“Mmm, that’s an awfully long time to be alone by yourself.”

Delle understood how Aneela could feel lonely when she’s surrounded by an army of Hullen soldiers. As their creator and Commander, she could control them to never leave her. Alas, the Hullen that Aneela ruled were either shameless sycophants, or mindless drones. There was nobody among them that Aneela could truly talk to and confide in. They were biologically incapable of forming deeper connections based on family, friendship, and romance. Aneela would often retreat into her own personal bubble, separating her from the other Hullen.

Kendry was right about her being different from the rest;Aneela _did_ secretly crave companionship, which was a dark gaping void that grew within her. Then she found Kendry and was fulfilled.

“Yes, it was,”spoke Aneela while lacing their fingers together. “Which is why I’m so _glad_ to have you here now.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, my Dear,” responded Delle, whose tone held the possibility of forever.

Silence befell the pair as they simply basked in the warmth of this intimate moment.

Kendry was like cool, refreshing water in Aneela’s dry and barren soul. She revived Aneela’s dying heart with a single touch of genuine humanity. Aneela was able to pour all of her emotions, thoughts, fears, dreams, and hopes into Kendry. It was exhilarating to have this unbreakable bond of trust, solidarity, and love between them. Therefor, the Lady’s threats meant _nothing_ to Aneela because she have Kendry.

 

_But I’m not alone...._

 

_Not anymore!_

  



	26. Hard Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a fortune cookie prompt I got in writing class. I hate to do this to Kendry, but she's a natural-born survivor. She's always been particularly skilled in adapting to less than ideal circumstances. That's why we love her!
> 
> Now, back to the old routine of kudos and comments! =)

Good advice jars the ears. It stings more so when coming from a hated rival. As was in Kendry’s case, when she deliberately went against Gander’s warning. 

The Qreshi consort and the chief advisor  both competed furiously for the favor of their Commander.

Kendry is currently losing after informing the Commander of her father’s death. She had been prideful, thinking she knew better than Gander’s senior experience. He told her that such news would most likely upset the Commander and inflame her madness.

His assumptions were correct, as five guards fell victim to the Commander’s angry blade. Kendry had learned a brutally hard lesson in witnessing that incident. If only she had listened, then she wouldn’t be standing here with blood covering her dress.

  
  



	27. Aligned Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONLY ONE MORE WEEK!!!
> 
> LET'S GO KILLJOYS WHOOO!!!
> 
> LAST SEASON??? THAT'S FAKE NEWS!

Delle Seyah Kendry had ambitions that were deeply rooted on Qresh.

For years, she had heard whispers of something major coming to the Quad. The Nine were constantly haunted by the lingering threat of immediate annihilation versus eventual assimilation. As an adult, Delle Seyah was chosen by Khlyen Kin Rit to fulfill a larger purpose. Work had to be done, deadlines had to be enforced, and sacrifices had to be made. There was absolutely no room for error when the stakes were so high.

 Aneela Kin Rit broke away to spread her wings on freedom.

She quickly ascended to the position of Commander in the Hullen hierarchy. Led by Aneela, the Armada was an unstoppable force as they traveled to distant worlds and planets. Conquest was the key to creating an intergalactic empire where everyone was connected by the green plasma. Aneela became intoxicated with the power, and total control that she possessed. More than anything, she hoped that Papa will finally be proud of her.

 

Alas, life has a funny way of not going as smoothly as you planned it.

 

A single bullet to the stomach left Delle Seyah crumbling in a filthy alleyway. Khlyen’s sudden and untimely death pushed Aneela into a downward spiral of grief. Fortunately, it was in those dismal circumstances that their stars became aligned together.

Delle Seyah gained the immortality that she desired from Aneela; Aneela received the chance for vengeance from Delle Seyah. Neither had predicted the passionate love that blossomed between them, in a final twist of fate.

  



	28. Mother and Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY KILLJOYS SEASON 5 WEEK!!!
> 
> *Sobs profusely because it's gonna end soon*
> 
> Soooo jealous of people who get to watch the premiere episode on cable/Amazon/whatever!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. FUCK YOU to all the Haters out there! Killjoys is an absolute goddamn GIFT!

The baby is actually here…

 

Fully formed and solid in her arms…

 

This was  _ not _ a dream, but reality.

 

Delle Seyah was overwhelmed by a swirling mixture of disbelief, fatigue, and amazement. Several long and terrifying hours of labor had led her to this moment. Her life had been completely changed, thanks to a Hullen-human hybrid newborn.

Delle Seyah had never imagined herself being in this situation, while surrounded by her mortal enemies. Despite how annoying they can be, she couldn’t have done it without their help. There were plenty of complications that popped up, and Delle nearly died on multiple occasions. They managed to persevere anyway, guiding her throughout the ordeal from beginning to end. Davin, Dutch, Zeph, Pree, they each played their part valiantly in this dramatic saga. Delle Seyah owed this crew her deepest gratitude for ensuring the survival of both mother and child.

The only downside of that was the glaring absence of Aneela.

Impending motherhood wouldn’t seem so nerve-racking if Aneela was there with her. Although Davin is the baby’s biological father, half of his DNA still came from Aneela. She would be pleased to know that their son had been successfully delivered, alive and healthy. Delle Seyah had been worrying nonstop about Aneela’s safety inside the Green. Oh, how she fervently prayed for her to return soon and meet their son. With that goal in mind, Mama Seyah will do  _ anything _ necessary to protect him. 

Delle Seyah thought about the Hullen immortality that she had to sacrifice for this baby. She continued to stare down at his chubby, cooing face. Slowly, a sliver of motherly instinct was beginning to creep into her armored heart.

Then the baby began to cry, and the trance was broken.

“ _ Okay _ ...you can take him now….”

  
  



End file.
